Friend Love Whisper
by bbicookies
Summary: *Translate from Thailand FF Author : SNOOKY pairing : Wang Yibo & Xiao Zhan Ketika "membawa cinta" dengan rasa sakit dari "Xiao Zhan" yang dimulai ketika dia merindukan sahabatnya "Yi Bo", orang yang tidak mencintai dan tidak mungkin untuk mencintai lebih dari sekedar teman.


Bab pembukaan: Friend Love Whisper

* * *

Tangan kecil yang terlihat sangat rapuh terlalu lemah dan gemetar sangat hebat sehingga perlahan lahan meletakkan sebuah barang dari tangannya perlahan ke atas meja di ruang tamu tepatnya di kondominium. Ekspresi wajah Xiao Zhan sekarang sulit dipercaya karena dipenuhi dengan air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya yang indah.

Setelah beberapa menit dan jam, Xiao Zhan terus menangis seperti ini dan tidak berhenti. Bahkan jika Yi Bo meninggalkan ruangan. Kondominium ini milik Yibo dan Xiao Zhan ada di sini hanya untuk memberitahu hal-hal yang tak terpikirkan yang akan terjadi dalam hidup. Dan tidak berpikir bahwa itu akan dapat menghancurkan segalanya.

Bahkan "_hati_" Xiao Zhan.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan itu?"

Suara gemetar dari Xiao Zhan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, ketika telinga dan otak terus mengulangi kata-kata Yi Bo. Saat dia melihat benda itu di tangannya, Xiao Zhan tidak berpikir satu-satunya sahabat Yi Bo. Dapat berbicara sebanyak ini tentang saling menyakiti.

"Xiao Zhan! Apakah benar itu anak saya?! Menangis untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Itu bukan aku, temukan ayah yang sebenarnya. Itu BUKAN anak saya!"

Kedua tangan terangkat, menutupi wajahnya, menangis dengan sedih dan kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap air mata, melihat benda itu di atas meja sekali lagi. Dua garis test kehamilan menunjukkan jelas bahwa Xiao Zhan sedang hamil...

Xiao Zhan hamil dengan Yi Bo hanya karena satu malam bersama Yi Bo, melakukan sesuatu dengan sahabatnya Xiao Zhan. Tidak sadar apa yang dilakukan, merebut kesucian Xiao Zhan, melakukan hal-hal seperti 'itu' untuk pertama kalinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Xiao Zhan berbeda dari pria yang lain.

"Tak berperasaan."

Xiao Zhan memuntahkan kata-kata dari keluhannya. Tidak menerima seorang anak di dalam rahimnya sebagai anaknya tidak cukup untuk berpikir mengejar ayah anak ini yang sebenarnya. Di mana ia dapat menemukan orang itu, jika ayahnya adalah Yi Bo? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk kehidupan ini?

Ayah anak ini membenci aib dan juga seorang gay. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari teman baik tetapi hanya sahabat, termasuk...

**Menjadi teman yang mencintainya diam diam selama sepuluh tahun.** Ya.. Xiao Zhan, dia terlalu mencintai untuk menjadi seorang teman. Meskipun dia terluka, tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya nanti.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terus ditanyakan beberapa kali. Xiao Zhan masih ingat jelas orang tua mereka berdua sangat dekat lebih dari apa pun. Jika mereka tahu soal ini, aku tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab ini. Tetapi akan meminta Yi Bo untuk bertanggung jawab walaupun seberapa banyak Yi Bo menolak, Xiao Zhan tidak akan memaksanya.

Satu satunya anak yang dapat dia besarkan. Tapi dia sangat mencintai Yi Bo dan tidak mampu melepaskannya.

"Apa yang harus Ibu lakukan?"

Tangan itu mengelus perutnya sendirian di ruangan yang luas dan persegi tanda bayangan ayahnya. Sekarang, ayah anak ini sedang bersenang senang dengan teman temannya di arena balapan motor sampai dia lupa bahwa itu menyakiti pikirannya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Tapi tak lama, pasti akan ada jalan keluar yang cerah yang tidak akan begitu menakutkan.

... Ting!...

Suara nada dering memantul dari handphone milik Xiao Zhan, jadi dia buru buru menghapus air mata dan melihat pesan yang ditampilkan. Tetapi tidak lama saat harus melihat pesannya, Xiao Zhan tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena...

Orang tuanya dan Yi Bo sudah mengetahui hal ini. Termasuk, orang tua Xiao Zhan juga. Mereka berempat tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Yi Bo.

Xiao Zhan sedang hamil, dan bagaimana cerita selanjutnya akan berlanjut? Rasa sakit dari Xiao Zhan mulai dari detik ini.

#PumpingLove

ㅡ TBC ㅡ


End file.
